A collapsible fish house.
At least in the State of Minnesota, there is a requirement that all fish houses for ice fishing be removed from the ice prior to a certain date every year, and such presents a problem in removal, particularly when non-collapsible fish houses are used, or are of relatively heavy construction. Additionally, prior art portable fish houses of a reasonable size for at least two occupants do not have the desired combination of easy storage, readily transportability, and sturdiness of construction features that are desired. In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.